


Gotta Get Him Out of His Head

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [48]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Keith has a wetdream about Lance, Keith hits his head and gets a small concussion, Lance takes care of him, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Tumblr Prompts, Wet Dream, prompt 92
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Keith is crushing on his coworker, Lance.  It takes a concussion to bring them together...somewhat.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190161
Kudos: 44





	Gotta Get Him Out of His Head

Keith collapses into bed, exhausted after the long day he had. Working in the mechanic shop is tough. Working in the mechanic shop with Lance is even worse. He’s grateful to Shiro for giving him a job, but he’s at his wit’s end with Lance. The man is as beautiful as he is annoying, and that’s an extreme amount. His dark tan always looks so good covered in grease and his tattoos flex on his arms when he’s struggling to put a part in. And his voice is absolutely sinful when he starts sweet-talking the cars. This man has been the source of many bumps on the top of Keith’s head and many sore fingers from accidentally smashing them in something when he gets distracted by his coworker.

“I gotta get him outta my head!” He grumbles, turning over to face the wall. He makes himself count sheep, doing everything he can to keep his mind off of Lance. He succeeds and is soon drifting off to sleep.

**********

“Keith, I need your help!” Lance calls from underneath his newest project. “I need you to grab me a tool from the red case!”

“Sure.” Walking over, he opens the red tool case. “What do you need?” Lance lists out a couple of the tools he needs and Keith quickly grabs them. He walks over and nudges Lance’s leg. “Here.”

Sliding out from underneath the car, Lance grins up at him. “Thanks, man.” Taking the tools, he slides back under the car and gets to work.

Keith walks back to his own project and continues working. He’s almost done, but the customer is due back at the garage any time now. He doesn’t want them to have to wait considering he’s kept the car much longer than normal because he kept finding problems with it. While the customer was understanding and wanted the car fixed properly, he could tell that they wanted it back as soon as possible. The music Lance has playing in the garage helps him get into the zone. He doesn’t even hear Shiro entering the area.

“Keith?”

He jumps, slamming his head into the hood of the car. “Shit!” He puts both hands on the throbbing spot and turns to glare at him. “What?”

Shiro winces. “Sorry. Your customer is here, are you done?”

“Yeah.” He tries to nod but hisses in pain. “Take it. I’m going on break.” He turns to leave the room. “My checklist and notes are on the passenger seat. That has everything that was wrong with it and everything I did.”

“Okay. Thanks. And sorry again.”

Lance, who is now out from under the car, watches Keith walk by him. He stands up and follows after him. “Let me get you an ice pack,” he murmurs, gently pressing a hand to Keith’s shoulder.

“Sure,” he grunts.

When they reach the break room, Keith collapses onto the couch while Lance heads to the freezer and picks out an ice pack. “Here.” As Keith presses it to the back of his head, Lance leans forward. “Let me see your eyes,” he says. “I want to make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

He blushes a little bit but looks at Lance. He watches those blue eyes scan his face worriedly. “So…?”

“I don’t think you have a concussion, but I do think you should probably take it easy for the rest of the day.”

“Well, I’m done for today anyway. But I probably shouldn’t drive home, huh?”

Lance shakes his head. “No. How about this: I drove my bike here today, so why don’t I just store it in here and drive you back to your place?”

“Oh, that works. If you’re sure?”

“Sure I’m sure. Why don’t you wait here? I’ll finish up real quick and then we’ll get you home.” Lance stands up. “Try not to fall asleep. If you find yourself falling asleep, text me and I’ll come back in here, okay?”

“Sure.”

“Great! I’ll be back!”

After Lance leaves the room, Keith pulls out his phone and starts playing some games. _Man, this is crazy. I don’t think I’ve ever been that close to him before! My heart was racing so bad!_ His cheeks pinken. “Stupid, he was just concerned for you,” he mumbles, focusing on the game. Shaking all the thoughts out of his head, he becomes absorbed into the game and everything else disappears for a while.

“Keith?” 

A hand on his shoulder has him jumping and throwing his phone. “Ah!”

“Whoa! Sorry!” It’s Lance, holding his hands up in front of him. “I didn’t mean to scare you! I thought you heard me come in.”

“I was focused on my game,” he mumbles, face burning in embarrassment. “So I didn’t. Sorry for freaking out on you.”

He chuckles. “It’s okay. I’m done for the day, ready to go?”

Keith nods. “Yeah. Let’s go.” He stands to his feet and looks around. “Where did my phone go?”

“Oh, it’s over here.” Lance walks a short distance away and picks something up off the floor. “It doesn’t look too broken, so that’s good.”

“Yeah. I don’t normally throw what’s in my hands when I get startled.” Taking the phone, he exits out of his game and pockets it.

“It’s fine. You’re probably a bit disoriented because of hitting your head. Do you have everything?” He asks, walking to his locker and pulling out some of his things.

“I just need to grab my stuff from my locker.” He makes his way to his locker, feeling slightly unsteady on his feet. “Man, that hit on my head really messed me up.” As he slowly starts to pull things out of his locker, Lance finishes up.

“Are you sure you’re doing okay?” He asks, concern swimming through his eyes. “You looked really unsteady walking over here.”

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll see,” Keith answers, putting the last thing in his bag and shutting his locker. “Here are my keys.” He hands them to Lance. “Don’t mess my car up!”

“I won’t! I promise.”

Making their way outside, Lance helps Keith into the passenger seat before going around and getting in on the other side.

“How are you going to get home?” Keith asks as Lance pulls out of the parking lot. “If your bike is here, are you going to walk?”

He laughs sheepishly. “Ah, I didn’t really think of that.” The car goes quiet. “Honestly, I was probably just going to stay at your place. I’m not convinced that you don’t have a concussion, even if it is just a minor one.”

“Oh, that’s fine with me.” He blushes again, turning to look out the window so Lance doesn’t see his face. “I wouldn’t want you walking home in the dark or anything.” He can see the sun sinking below the horizon, the winter season making the days feel shorter.

“Sounds good. I can make you dinner and everything and then we can settle down for the night. I’ll have to wake you up every hour or so, so you’ll probably want to go to bed early.”

Keith frowns, turning to look at Lance. “What about you? How are you going to sleep?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll make sure to sleep as well,” he answers, reaching over and squeezing Keith’s arm assuringly. “I still have to work tomorrow, so I don’t want to hurt myself.”

Arriving at Keith’s house, Lance helps him inside and immediately sets to work preparing dinner as Keith watches from the couch. Surprisingly, it tastes pretty good. He voices this to Lance.

“I’m glad you like it. My abuela taught me how to cook, and I’m pretty good at creating new recipes.” He leans his cheek on the palm of his hand and watches Keith. “Do you want to shower tonight? Or wait until tomorrow to see if you’re feeling better?”

Keith blushes. “I’ll wait to see how I’m feeling tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. Let’s head into the back and at least get ready for bed. Do you have an air mattress or something I could sleep on tonight?” He asks, rising to his feet and taking their empty dishes to the sink. He rinses them off and puts them in the dishwasher while Keith thinks.

“I don’t think so. My bed is big, so we can just sh-share,” he stutters, blushing even more.

“Okay, as long as you’re sure.”

Lance dries his hands then helps Keith up, gently supporting him so he doesn’t fall over. Once inside the room, Lance gently sits him down on the bed before moving to turn the light on.

“Okay, do you want to change into pajamas or…?”

Keith blushes. “I, uh, don’t usually wear pajamas. I just sleep in my underwear,” he mumbles. “But if you’re uncomfortable with that, then I can put on some sweats or something…” He refuses to look at Lance.

“Well, I usually wear sweatpants, but I don’t mind if you only wear your underwear.” He scratches his cheek. “Can I borrow some sweats?”

“Sure. Bottom drawer on the right.” As Lance goes to find the sweats and changes, Keith strips and climbs under the covers. “Ugh, my head hurts.”

“Do you want ice?” Lance asks, glancing up from sliding the sweats up his hips.

Blushing and averting his eyes, Keith shakes his head. “No. I just want to sleep.” He yawns, the day and all its events catching up to him.

“Sure.” Sliding into bed next to him, Lance sets an alarm on his phone and reaches for the light. “I’ll check on you in an hour. Sorry in advance for how annoying this will be.”

“It’s fine. It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Rolling over so he’s facing the wall, Keith closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

The next few hours are very annoying indeed. Lance gently nudges Keith awake and checks his eyes to make sure that he’s doing okay. Keith takes it all in stride, knowing that Lance is probably just as annoyed as he is. After about the sixth time, though, Lance sighs.

“I think I can probably let you sleep for the rest of the night. I’ll probably still check on you every couple of hours or so, but I won’t wake you. You seem fine.” He rubs his eyes tiredly.

“Okay,” he mumbles, settling back into bed. As he drifts off to sleep, he can feel Lance’s warmth radiating across his back. _Ah, Lance is in my bed._

**********

Soft humming wakes him up. He squints his eyes closed at the bright light coming from behind his curtains.

“Morning, Sleepyhead,” Lance rasps, his voice rough with sleep. “How’re you feeling?”

“Fine.” Rolling over, he sleepily nuzzles into Lance’s neck. “Is this a dream?”

“Is it?” He asks amusedly, his Cuban accent coming through thick this morning.

“I dunno, but if it is, I don’t wanna wake up.”

Chuckling, Lance pulls Keith on top of him. “Then don’t wake up,” he murmurs, leaning up mouthing at Keith’s ear. “I’ve seen how you look at me.” His hands come to rest on Keith’s shoulder, slowly and firmly sliding down to cup his butt. He squeezes. “But do you see how I look at you, _bebé_?

Keith gulps, knowing that he is weak for Lance when he speaks Spanish. “I—uh, what?”

“Maybe this will help you.” Lance connects their lips in a searing kiss, slipping his tongue between Keith’s lips that are open in shock.

Whimpering, Keith leans into the kiss and easily submits. His hips jerk against Lance’s when his hands grope his butt roughly. Keith’s hands find their way into Lance’s hair and tug at it.

Breaking the kiss, Lance moves to Keith’s neck. “Let me hear you, _bebé_. I want to hear your beautiful voice,” he croons, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses up and down the column of Keith’s neck.

“L-Lance!” He whimpers, craning his neck to the side to give him more room. “Please!”

“That’s it. Let me hear more.” Using his grip on Keith’s ass, he grinds their hips together. “Your voice is so beautiful. I’ve always wanted to have you like this.”

Mouth falling open, allowing a series of loud moans leave his throat, Keith’s eyes roll back. “I’m close,” he slurs. “Please let me cum!”

“Go ahead and cum, _bebé_. “Let me hear you.”

Arching his head, he cries loudly. “Lance! Ah, cumming…”

“What a good boy, Keith.”

He whimpers, feeling himself crash closer and closer to the edge.

“Keith.”

The pleasure isn’t anything like he’s ever imagined.

“Keith…”

“I want more!”

_“Keith!”_

**********

Shooting up in bed, he looks around wildly. “What?”

“Keith, are you okay? You were whimpering and crying out in your sleep.”

His face turns bright red and he splutters. “I’m…fine! I’m fine!” He brings his knees to his chest and hides his face.

“If you’re sure…” Lance watches him in concern. “Do you mind if I borrow a change of clothes and shower?”

“No, it’s fine,” he murmurs. “Have at it.”

After Lance grabs some clothes and heads out of the room to the bathroom, Keith flops onto his back and groans.

“I cannot believe myself!” He shrieks in a whisper. He looks down at the tent in his briefs. “I hope he didn’t see that!” He stumbles to his feet and heads into the kitchen to grab an icepack. _I hate myself so much!_

**********

Inside the bathroom, Lance leans against the closed door and puts a hand over his mouth. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he can see the tent in the sweatpants he borrowed from Keith.

_Did he just have a wet dream about me?!_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 92...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> **********
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
